


Prompts

by KiraCries



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraCries/pseuds/KiraCries
Summary: A collection of drabbles in which each chapter is a new prompt from an app that gives me writing prompts. Ships tagged will be used, as well as ships that aren't tagged. Each new chapter will be a different prompt, and I may use some of the prompts here to write full-fledged fanfiction. Thank you for reading!





	Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo Katsuki is a merman...but he lives in a volcano. Todoroki Shoto is a researcher who is studying the volcano Bakugo calls home.

    Bakugo Katsuki swam to the surface of the fiery magma he called home. His bright red scales shone brightly, like fresh embers, and began steaming as they were exposed to the air. He gazed up from the glowing orange heat, and scanned the brim of the vast crater.  _Where is he?_   Bakugo thought. Usually, that human would be here by now. He was late, and Bakugo didn't like it when he was late. He began making his way to the wall of the volcano, where he had used the heat of the magma to carve footholds into the rock. Not that he had feet, of course, but he had very strong arms, and with some dedication, her could climb to the top.

    That's how he'd met the human in the first place. He had climbed up to his usual perch, where he had an amazing view of the island his home created. He was interrupted by a man who, while in utter disbelief, had introduced himself as "Todoroki Shoto". He called himself a scientist, who was here to record volcanic activity. Originally, Bakugo had been violent, needless to say. He didn't know what the strange creature was, at first, and felt threatened by his presence. Having been living on what Todoroki called an "uncharted island" all his life, Bakugo hadn't come in much contact with anything except the occasional bird that flew overhead, or lizard that had somehow found it's way up there.

    "Sorry, I'm late. There must have been a rockfall last night, the path up here was completely blocked," a breathless voice behind Bakugo explained. 

    "You're an idiot if it took you  _that_ long to find an alternate path. There's plenty from past eruptions," Bakugo replied bitterly. 

    "You don't have to be so rude, Lava Brain, I was late by twenty minutes," Todoroki sighed, and found a seat close to Bakugo, but far enough from the mouth of the volcano, as not to fry. 

    "Since when have I ever been nice to you, Primate?"

    "Never, but you still don't have to be. It's not a very good way to make friends,"

    "You haven't earned my kindness, yet,"

    "Since when did you learn about kindness?" Todoroki asked. It's true, Bakugo had lived his life in isolation. He has yet to really learn how to interact with others. 

    "You're one to talk, Half-n-Half, you spend all your time on deserted islands, all alone with your notes," Bakugo retorted. It was just like him to hit Todoroki's weak spots. As little time as he's spent with people, he's good at finding weaknesses. Maybe it's a predatorial thing, but what has Bakugo got to hunt down in the volcano? Todoroki didn't really want to know, and he was honestly afraid to ask. 

    "I still have so many questions..." Todoroki changed the subject, "Like, how you can exist, and what kind of other stuff might be lurking down there..." 

    "Nothing much, really. I don't go too far below the surface," Bakugo replied, "What does it matter, anyway? Not like you bunch of monkeys have any way of lookin' around down there,"

    "You've never gone into the mantle? All volcanoes are connected to it, and that's probably where you evolved from. Maybe there's more things like you down there?" 

    "No way am I gonna go down that far. There's some dangerous shit down there, that only an idiot would mess with,"

    "So there  _are_  more creatures down there. How come our sensors have never picked them up before? The must not be very big..." Todoroki began muttering to himself. 

    "Are you kidding? The things that lurk down there are bigger than this entire island!" Bakugo snapped. He wouldn't be scared of the stuff down there if they weren't monstrous. 

    "Then there must be some way to track them,"

    "You couldn't track me," 

    It was no mystery that Todoroki had been more than surprised to discover Bakugo. Especially since there was no record of any living creatures, past the usual birds or lizards, living on the island. He even began trying to think of a name for his new discovery before it yelled at him to "go the fuck away". He quickly realized it was far more sophisticated than other non-human creatures, and was definitely on the same level of intelligence. He asked the creature if it had a name, and the rest is history.

    "How about you and the rest of the monkeys make a super scientific camera that can handle the heat, and take a look yourself," Bakugo snickered, "Or you can jump in and swim for it,"

 

     "How charming, your highness, but I have to decline, as I'd very much like to keep my skin," Todoroki's stone-faced reply wasn't what Bakugo expected. Did Half-n-Half just make a joke?  Either way, there was no way in hell Bakugo was gonna do anything for this bastard, let alone face the monsters below his comfort zone. "What about you, then? We haven't done much talking. Not in the way of getting to know each other, at least,"

    "Why the hell would I give a damn about getting to know you? I don't give a shit about you," the blonde sneered. 

    "I don't know, maybe because I'm going to be coming around for a while. Might as well talk, right?" Todoroki replied, "Since you find the science stuff boring, after all,"

    "You can't try to teach me about where I live, you bastard. There's no sense in hearing you babble about shit I already know,"

    "Hey, why don't you shut up, and hear me out, Fish Breath," 

    "Whatever,"

    Todoroki sighed, "What I'm trying to say is, why not be friends or something? Neither one of us has anyone else to talk to, and being isolated will rot our brains. Plus, I want to learn about you, so why don't we just get over this mutual discontent,"

    "You want to be friends? You've got to be kidding..." Bakugo looked back at Todoroki. The man was absolutely serious. God, why did he have to be stuck with a weirdo? Bakugo sighed, "Fine," he finally said, "but any fucking gross gushy shit, and we're done, got it?"

    "Got it,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really one of the first writing pieces I've done with characters from a fandom, so my apologies if it isn't the best! I might try to do a full-fledged fic out of this, but I'm not sure yet!


End file.
